Jonny has a Wet Dream
by Superweapon458
Summary: Hey guys... ITS MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! *plays Final Fantasy 7 victory music* This is a fanfic based off another Youtube Poop as I put more depth detail and story into it. Guest star: Hitomi Tanaka
1. Jonny Creates Monster

**Jonny 2x4 has a Wet Dream**

Author's Note: This is a re-imagining of a Youtube Poop I done years ago turned into a fanfic. It is my anniversary when I first joined

Jonny 2x4 was with plank and they were now teh new neighborhood regects as the Eds were loved and he was the hated one ever since then, as he walked on their way to teh hentai store to buy emselfs some magazines to buy and then he stumbles across a strange doll as he notices as it is a giant Hitomi Tanaka statue as it then gets ready to reanimate it to come to life. (If you don't know who Hitomi Tanaka is look her up, I never watch'd porn o hur to be honest if you accuse me of then GTFO)

"What's that Plank...? You want me to bring the statue to life so it can destroy the neighborhood as they won't know what hit em'? You're a genius buddie o pal!" Jonny says as he giggled uses his reanimation abilities as the statue cums to life and TEH Hitomi Tanaka golem turned to a GIANT lizard MONSTER is now... **HITOMIZILLA!1111111!111111**

It grows to a COLLOSSAL SIZE then terrorizes the living heck out the cupdesack as it then starts having fire breasting abilities as she had a tail had spines growing out her back and stuff as she had glowing eyes without pulpils, as she shat loser beems from her eyes and stepped on a house (which was Kevin's) with her foot and roared in anger and all the other kids ran in fear. "NO this kant bee! MY HOUSE!" Kevin yelled as he ran to hide at Rolf's and Nazz was RUNNING away and laughing oddly.  
Little as Jonny DOES not know is that the Kanker sisters are at a swimming lake as it was heavily polluted and dumped over wit toxic waste as it sad: "WARNING DO NOT SWIM" as it said as the sisters were too stupid to listened they jumped into the pool as they started to mute and then transform into giant beastly monsters as they ended up fuzing together and were a three headed monster with wings and flying as they can breast fire and had a sexy body leik Wendy Fiore and Denise Milani (LOOK THOS 2 UP IF U DON'T KNOW WHO TEY R OKAY!?) and hd 3 tithes as they did the three headed Kanker monster were laughing as they prepared to kill as they were... **QUEEN KANKER!11111111**


	2. Monster Showdown

**Jonny 2x4 has a Wet Dream**

Suddenly as Queen Kanker prepares 2 fight the Hitomi Tanaka giant monster and she roared and they prepared to fight. "No... This can't b! Plank a Kanker monster! Lucky I hope our creation of her gets to destroy the Kankers eh?" Jonny said wit excitement as he rubbed his hand on his clock.

Eddy and Edd were sitting back and enjoying a show as they were eating popcorn and drinking soda (in this fanfic the Eds and teh rest o teh kids are probably in their late or mid teens some are but you know what the fuck I mean). "Man this is so fun... watching a hentai fest" Eddy said as he drank his soda as Double D watching and wonders where Ed is and says " **OMG** WTF is Ed? He's suppose to be masticating ot dis" as he was missing.

Meanwhile Nazz ran and ran far away STILL laughing and accidentally and coincidently ran into a puddle of toxic wastewater nearby the lake the Kankersisters were in as she passed out face down in it.  
The flying three headed Kanker mutant giantess fights the Hitomi statue they end up going like a girl fight (yes like that you pervs) as they were going off at each other and at each orders throats and as it was a big jiggle party of bobs flying as they were girl fighting and then as all the boys of teh culdesack were aroused by this.  
Ed shows up nearby to Edd n Eddy " **OMFG ED WTF HAV U BEEN111111?** " Eddy yelled as he was worried sick as Ed noticed the whole monster fight as he goes "I went to get teh footage recorder Eddy, Cool this is like a real life monster movie!" he sayod as he pulls a camera out from his pocket and films it as the fight goes on (yes Ed here is a pornographer).

The Queen Kanker breaths thunder all over the Hitomizilla, as Hitomizilla uppercuts her and breaths fire at the Queen Kanker and gives her a tail whack off (LOL TAIL WHACK OFF), then Queen Kanker gives Hitomizilla multiple punches as then puts her in a headlock laughing while choking her as Hitomizilla with little life left grabs aa house and smacks Queen Kanker in the face with it as it knocks the three headed mutant Kanker down giving Hitomizilla a chance as she prepares a punch so powerful as she as about to tear out the Kanker sister's heart out and make sure it breaths no more. "SMASH HER AND KILL HER TO DEATH" Jonny yells in joy "What's that Plank? you hear something going our way?"

Suddenly Hitomizilla and Queen Kanker's fight are interrupted by a giant colossal Nazz monster as she looks like a turtle woman with blonde hair and large boobs which made the shell are look like a cleavage. "Stop all this fighting... this so totally like so uncool n violence isn't the answer. Y don't u 2 just chill out and be friends... well 4 of you" Nazzera (Nazz monster) said as she intervened to settle it as the put each odders han.d w/ claws all over their bodies. Meanwhile Ed was filming this as he was enjoying as Eddy was drinking popcorn and eating soda and Double D thought it was romantic. EVERYBUDDY was master- b8-ing to it (except Rolf because he is a shitbird).

"NO! NO! NO!1 GET ON BACK 2 UR TASK N KILL EACH OTHER THAT IS N ORDER!" Jonny yelled in anger. "I am ur master u do as wit I say!" Jonny said yelling at Hitomizilla but she was still kissing all over everywhere of Queen Kanker not caring as the Hitomi Tanaka mutant flipped her tail and showed him  
her middle finger as Jonny grew inferiated.

"DUDE Y DONT U JEST CHILL D FUK OUT?" Nazzera said to Jonny, "Alright I'm alright, you look  
so hot Nazzy babe." Jonny said to her with an erekton so turned on by Nazz's mutant turtle firm "Uh... Thanks Jonny." "Wanna go skinny dipping?" Jonny said calmed down. "EW GTFO!" Nazzer said as she bashed his big fat head in with her fist as he was screaming "NO NOT THE FACE!" and everything turned black.

Jonny woke up awake in his bedroom screaming, "WHAT A NITEMARE!1111!11 **THAT WAS THE WETTEST DREAM** I EVR HAD B4 PLANK11111" he said as Plank delt the same (as it was odd as how can a block make that) "Think you had the wood eh Plank, its a joke pal" Jonny said jokingly to plank.

"Good niht buddy" Jonny said as he and Plank went bak 2 sleep as the dream Jonny had was JUST his dream and imagination. But it turns out that outside of Jonny's home that there is Hitomizilla, Queen Kanker and Nazzera having lesban sexx outside and all the boys o teh culdesack are enjoying it.

 **THE END FUCK THIS... REALLY**

 **Disclaimer. This is a 1 year anniversary surprise I hope U luv it :D... WHATEVER I'm out**


End file.
